


Stephanie's Shows

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Teen Titans: The Written Series [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Music, Rape, Tour, rape tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: Stephanie goes on tour around the United States, but her final destination leaves her seeking to be left alone.





	1. Jump City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuY37_yIUac  
> The second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE

Jump City

   Stephanie stood on the stage, taking big gulps of her water out of a water bottle. Her guitar was around her, and her violin was next to her.

   "Sure you wanna do this?" Raven asked her.

   "This is what I've always wanted to be, Rae," Stephanie answered. "That's part of the reason I was teased in school. The whole school believed that, because I was so quiet, I would never make it to a singer."

     Raven nodded. "Good luck." She murmured, sending a small, soft smile at Stephanie.

   Stephanie thanked her and began tuning her guitar and violin to the right notes. She was nervous for this, as this would be the first time she had ever sung in front of an audience. Stephanie never sung in school because she was shy. However, she did sing in front of all the Titans at least once.

   Finally, after a few more minutes, the curtains on the stage opened to reveal a huge audience. Stephanie could definitely see that there were at least one hundred people. Maybe even more. She didn't know; Stephanie couldn't count right then because of how scared she was for this.

   Swallowing her nervousness, Stephanie stood straight, trying not to shake from being so scared. She started to play the notes for the song, and instantly she felt much more comfortable knowing that the music surrounded her. And that Raven and the other Titans were watching her from the side of the stage.

 _"Little princess, summer flowers in her hair. Playing 'Ring Around The Rosie' in a picture there. Tiptoeing 'round the house in her mama's shoes. Colorin' her lips red in her bedroom. Yeah..."_ Stephanie sang. She instantly swam around the notes in her guitar and sung much more beautifully than before.

 _"Prom queen wants to be like the magazines. Thinks she found her king, barely seventeen. Too much that the world's wanting you to do. When you're still just a child in your mama's shoes."_ Stephanie paused for a moment, taking a short breath before jamming back.

 _"Little girl, little girl, don't grow up too fast! 'Fore you know it, you'll be wishing you could just go back. Don't you know there'll be plenty of time for that somewhere down the road? Yeah, it's all gonna fly in the blink of an eye! You can't slow down this thing called life. So take your time and let it last. Little girl, don't grow up too fast!"_ Stephanie matched the voice of _Carrie Underwood_ , the original writer and singer of the song.

   _"Sometimes I feel like I'm hanging on by a thread. Climbing ladders trying to get to the next step. Working hard, always wanting something more. Missing how things were simple like it was before. Cause it's hard to know just what to do when I still feel like a child in my mama's shoes!"_ Again, Stephanie paused to take a short breath before continuing.

 _"Little girl, little girl, don't grow up too fast! 'Fore you know it, you'll be wishing you could just go back. Don't you know there'll be plenty of time for that somewhere down the road? Yeah, it's all gonna fly in the blink of an eye. You can't slow down this thing called life. So take your time and let it last. Little girl, don't grow up too fast! Ooh, yeah!"_ Stephanie focused on her guitar for a moment, playing the correct strings.

 _"Sometimes I wish I could just go back and say, 'Take your time and let it last, little girl! Yeah, it's all gonna fly in the blink of an eye. You can't slow down this thing called life! So take your time and let it last. Little girl, don't grow up too fast. Little girl, don't grow up too fast! Yeah..."_ Stephanie panted while she smiled, watching the audience clap and cheer and smile back at her. She glanced over to where the Titans were, and they, too, were smiling and clapping.

   _You did amazing, Steph!_ Raven said to her through telepathy. Stephanie's only reply was a bigger smile just for Raven.

   Stephanie laid her guitar on the floor next to her and grabbed her violin. Everyone in the front sat down, waiting patiently for her. Stephanie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before dragging her bow across the strings.

    _"I pirouette in the dark. I see the stars through a mirror. Tired mechanical heart, beats 'til the song disappears."_

   _"_ _Somebody shine a light! I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line! Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_ Stephanie broke into a violin drop, making almost everyone in the audience smile.

 _"Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_ Stephanie ended the sped up violin drop and resumed to her normal notes.

_"If only the clock were to speak, I wouldn't be so alone. We'd burn every magnet and spring, and spiral into the unknown."_

_"Somebody shine a light! I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line! Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_ Again, she let loose a large violin drop like the last one.

_"Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_

   _"If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain. If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain."_ Stephanie hit a few quick notes on the violin before continuing to her normal notes.

     _"Somebody shine a light! I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line! Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_ Stephanie said the last word with a long note, feeling her breath run away from her body.

   _"Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_ Stephanie panted again, catching her breath as the audience stood up again, but this time they clapped, cheered, whistled, yelled in excitement, and more.

   Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Scared at first, she looked over her shoulder, only to see Raven hugging her and smiling. The rest of the Titans came out too and hugged her. The audience clapped even more.

   Stephanie's smile stretched from ear to ear. She smiled so much it hurt, but she could care less.

   She had her friends with her. The Titans. Raven. Cyborg. Everyone.

   She sung in front of an audience for the first time ever.

   Excitement overwhelmed her as the audience dimmed their clapping and the Titans went backstage. When they were out of view from any of the audience, Stephanie sat on a nearby chair and cried.

   "S-Steph?" Raven asked, turning around to her friend.

   "Stephanie?" Cyborg turned around with Raven.

   Instantly, Stephanie hurled herself into Raven's arms, smiling and crying tears of happiness.

   "Thank you for coming here, Rave. Thank you all." Stephanie murmured, facing the whole team. "I couldn't have asked for anything better than this, ever. I love you guys so much!"

   "And we love you too." Cyborg smiled, hugging her.

   "Miss Adalina, I presume?" A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned around and saw a guy with a headset on and a clipboard in his hands.

   "Y-yeah?" Stephanie stuttered.

   "Your performance was stunning tonight," The man continued. "A few people in the audience even asked if you could sing again for them."

   "N-now?" Stephanie asked, not sure if she could. She felt her voice faltering from singing. _So many high notes..._

   "No, unless you want to." The man smiled. "Anyway, they wanted to know if you would go around town or even around the world to sing. The whole performance was caught on live TV. Your voice is beautiful, and obviously many other people think so, too."

"Uh, y-yeah, yes, definitely." Stephanie stuttered again. _Live TV? Holy crap!_

"If I were you," The guy continued. "Then I would make your gigs wisely, considering you're on the team and all."

   "Er, yeah, yup, yes, I will." Stephanie said.

   "Is that all you say is 'yes'?" The man teased.

   "Yes. I-I mean, no!" Stephanie stumbled over the words. She sighed. "First time singing for people. Very nervous and shaky still."

   "Hey, ya spoke!" The man laughed. "Well, here's my card. Call me whenever you're ready for a gig, and we'll set you up for one. But that card is only valid for here, in this place and nowhere else. So let's say you go to Canada to perform. You can't use that card." He handed Stephanie his card which had his number as well as the number for the auditorium.

   "Uh, t-thanks. I'll see if I can." Stephanie looked up at him.

   "Great! Hope to see you again soon!" The man walked away while saying bye.

   "So..." Stephanie murmured, turning to face the team. "What now? I mean, I can't do this."

   Robin smiled. "Why not, Steph? It's your dream, right? You're allowed to follow it."

   "B-but the team-"

   "Steph." Cyborg murmured. "It's fine. Completely fine. Ya need to get to Chicago to perform? That's cool, we can get ya there, or a plane could fly ya."

   Stephanie smiled. "'K, that could work."

   "See?" Robin said.

   Stephanie nodded. "Alright, so we've got it figured out?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, I gotta go find that guy again, tell him that I agreed to this. Thank you guys again for coming!" Stephanie yelled as she ran to find the man who gave her his card.

   "Stephanie Adalina," Stephanie murmured, smiling. "Proving you can go through the worst things in life known to man and still chase your dreams."

 

 


	2. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, another OC, is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMAzstG5O7E  
> The second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yUYvyAY954  
> The third song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWd3o-xujeE

Seattle

     Stephanie had booked a plane to take her to Seattle to perform another set of songs. She sat alone on a seat at the airport, waiting for her plane. When it was finally called that her plane was taking off, she quickly gave her ticket to the guy standing and waiting for the people. Stephanie sat down in one of the seats, setting her guitar- which was in a case- in front of her, while she held her violin in her lap, which also was in a case with the bow. She finally sat her suitcase beside her in a small spot. Her bag with extra clothes was besides her, leaning against the wall of the plane. She sighed, calming her nerves as she prepared for a two hour long trip.

   "Ma chère?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

   "Hmm?" Stephanie turned her head to see a well-dressed man standing beside her seat.

   "Mind if I sit down, ma chère?" He asked.

   "Uh, y-yeah, of course." Stephanie stuttered. She scooted over to the seat next to her and let the man sit down.

   "So, ma chère, where are you heading?" He asked.

   "Going to Seattle to perform a few songs," Stephanie responded.

   "Ah, yes, Seattle," The man smiled. "I love that place. It's quite beautiful." He paused and looked at her. "Like you."

   Stephanie blushed, but she couldn't help but smile. "Stop it," She said.

   "But you are. You are not a skinny stick without any personality like a lot of others are. You have something to you, and that is what makes you perfect, ma chère." The man smiled.

   "Hey, I-I didn't catch your name," Stephanie changed the subject.

   "My name is Aaron," He murmured. "What's yours?"

   "Stephanie," She mumbled.

   "Perfect name," Aaron said. "Almost as perfect as you are."

   Blushing even harder, Stephanie looked away.

   "Oh, ma chère, do not be embarrassed." Aaron smiled.

   "Look, Aaron, I already have a boyfriend," Stephanie told him, still looking away.

   "But he's not here is he?" Aaron asked.

   "N-no..." Stephanie murmured, knowing this guy was flirting with her.

   "How old are you?" Stephanie asked, trying not to sound demanding.

   "Twenty. You?"

   "Just turned nineteen." Stephanie said.

   "Interesting," Aaron mumbled. "Perhaps when we get to Seattle, I can get a hotel room for you."

   "B-but I have to be in Phoenix by Friday for my next performance. My friend booked me there, as well as Seattle." Stephanie explained, finally facing him. He only smiled.

   "Ma chère, you can still take a rest." Aaron told her.

   "Look, this is my first day on a tour. My second time singing in front of an audience. I can't waste time on flirting with guys like you, especially when I already have a funny, loyal guy." Stephanie said.

   "But again, he is not with you, is he?" Aaron asked.

   Stephanie stayed quiet. Suddenly, Aaron took her hand and kissed the top of it.

   "Dude!" Stephanie yanked her hand away, wanting to slap him in the face.

   "Was that not a sigh of acceptance and friendship?" Aaron asked her. "I thought in some places, they kissed another's hand as a sigh of acceptance."

   "Well, I don't, ok?" Stephanie told him, angry. "Why are you flirting with me anyway when I already told you-"

   "Isn't it modern day society?" Aaron asked more questions. _God, what's wrong with him?_ Stephanie thought.

   "You said you are performing tonight in Seattle, yes?" Aaron faced her.

   Stephanie nodded, unable to speak.

   "Why don't you sing for me, ma chère, to make sure your voice is perfection?"

   "But-" Stephanie got cut off.

   "Please." Aaron said.

   Stephanie sighed. _"You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me. I could have another you in a minute. Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby. You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me. I could have another you by tomorrow, so don't you ever for a second get to thinking, you're irreplaceable."_ Stephanie sang.

   "Marvelous." Aaron smiled.

   "T-thanks," Stephanie murmured. "Now will you quit flirting with me?"

   "Maybe, ma chère, maybe." Aaron said.

 

     After what seemed like forever, Stephanie finally landed in Seattle. She checked in a hotel room, but the girl behind the counter refused.

   "Someone has already booked a room under this name." The girl told her.

   "Who?" Stephanie asked.

   "Someone named Stephanie Adaliva." The girl said.

   "Adalina," Stephanie corrected her. "I'm Stephanie Adalina. Now what did the person look like?"

   "Tall, male, had an accent-"

   "Aaron." Stephanie grumbled.

   "Oh, is he your boyfriend? I'm sorry, I didn't kno-" The girl got cut off.

   "He is not my boyfriend!" Stephanie yelled. She sighed. "Sorry, we just met on the plane on the way here. We're... friends, now."

   The girl nodded, understanding. Sort of. Stephanie made her way to her room with her guitar over her shoulder, hanging by the strap on the case. Her suitcase bounced on the stairs. She held her violin while walking up the stairs, grumbling about Aaron. When she opened the door, Stephanie stood there, gaping.

   "What the hell, Aaron?" She yelled.

   Aaron was on the bed, which was a double bed, and was on his phone. "Hello, Stephanie. Are you-?"

     "Why did you book a room under my name?" Stephanie asked, angry.

   "I wanted to meet you here," Aaron responded.

     "That doesn't give you the right to book a room with my own name!" Stephanie screamed.

   "Come on, ma chère, you can't be that angry," He got up off of the bed as Stephanie came in and shut the door. Aaron went over to her and put his arms around her waist. "You can't be angry with _me_ , ma chère."

   "Get away from me." Stephanie whispered. "Just leave me alone."

   "But Steph, I-"

   "Don't call me Steph!" She yelled. "Only the Titans can do that."

   "You're with the Titans, ma chère?" Aaron widened his eyes. "Why have you not said so?"

   "Because you've been so busy flirting with me, I didn't think you'd care!" Stephanie shouted. Suddenly, Aaron did the unthinkable.

   He bent his head and began kissing Stephanie.

   Stephanie didn't want that. She wanted him to stop. But for some reason, _she_ couldn't stop. She kissed back, regret filling her instantly. Aaron wrapped his arms around Stephanie, holding her tight as they kissed. They both stopped, and Stephanie's mind begged for more, but she looked up at him.

   "Ma chère, do you like me, too?" Aaron asked.

   "Maybe," Stephanie whispered after a small hesitation.

 

   A few hours passed and Stephanie became tired. She had a big show tomorrow night, and nervousness hit her as she changed into her shorts and tank top. Stephanie went to the bed and realized that it was a double bed, and there was no other bed in sight in the room.

   "I guess I'm sleeping with you, ma chère?" Aaron's voice popped up.

   "This is overly awkward." Stephanie murmured.

   "How, ma chère?"

   "We kissed, for God's sake!" Stephanie turned, yelling at him. "I have a boyfriend and we kissed. I even kissed you back!"

   "But we liked it, correct?"

   "Yes..." Stephanie murmured. "I just wanna go to bed."

   "Of course, ma chère" Aaron smiled.

   "Will you please stop calling me that?" Stephanie asked as she got into the bed.

   "Forgive me. It is a common saying from where I come from." Aaron apologized.

   "France?"

   "Yes," Aaron nodded, going into the bed, too. Stephanie glanced at him. He was topless with a pair of boxer shorts on, like most guys.

   "Am I appealing to you?" The question caught Stephanie off guard.

   "S-somewhat," Stephanie murmured.

   They were both lying in the bed, trying to fall asleep. Stephanie was half-asleep, but then she felt something go around her. Realization struck her as she noticed it was Aaron's arm that went around her. He pulled her closer.

   "Aaron..." Stephanie murmured, trying to go back to her side of the bed.

   "It is alright, ma chère," Aaron whispered. "It is only me." They both lay in the same position for many minutes, until Aaron kissed Stephanie on the cheek. "Goodnight, cherie." He flipped over, letting Stephanie go.

   "Night..." Stephanie mumbled awkwardly, finally falling asleep.

 

   Stephanie blinked open her eyes, expecting to be in her room. To her surprise, she was in a hotel room on a double bed. Realization struck her like a brick as she remembered she was on tour.

   "Ma chère?" A familiar voice whispered. Stephanie looked up in front of her to see Aaron, who was, sadly, still there with her.

   "A-Aaron...?" Stephanie mumbled. She sat up, yawning. "What time is it?"

   "It is nine o'clock in this morning, ma chère," He answered.

   "Why do you keep calling me that?" Stephanie asked.

   "It means 'my dear' in French," Aaron smiled.

   "O-ok, I know," Stephanie murmured. "That is cute, honestly, but can you stop?"

   "My apologies. I will stop." Aaron promised, his warm smile fading away.

   Stephanie and Aaron stayed quiet for a moment, then Stephanie stood up and walked into the bathroom.

   "I'm gonna take a shower, then I've gotta go." Stephanie said.

   "Why?" Aaron asked, curious.

   "Because I've gotta practice before my performance tonight," She explained. "I have to get the right notes down. I can't mess this up." Stephanie shut the bathroom door behind her and locked it. _Totally lied to him,_ Stephanie thought guiltily.

   After a long, hot shower, Stephanie sat on the bed in a tank top with small shorts, brushing her hair as Aaron came out of the bathroom. He, too, showered.

   Stephanie blushed as he walked over to her, shirtless.

   "Can you please get dressed?" Stephanie asked.

   "Of course," Aaron smiled, grabbing an extra shirt he had packed.

   "Look, Aaron, I don't mean to be rude, but eventually we have to leave each other behind." Stephanie told him clearly.

   "May I still come to your performances?" Aaron asked.

   "You sure ask a lot of questions," Stephanie teased, putting her brush down. "But yeah, you can still come to my shows, but you can't treat me like you do now."

   "What do you mean by that?"

   "I mean that you can't flirt with me, or pretend you like me, or-"

   "I do not pretend, my love," Aaron murmured, cutting Stephanie off. She blushed hard.

   "Aaron, there's no way we can do this," Stephanie responded. _This is like the weird situation with Raven and Robin over two years ago,_ Stephanie realized.

   "Perhaps we can," Aaron said.

   "W-wha-"

   "Leave the Cyborg man." He stated.

   "No!" Stephanie declined immediately. "I don't want to leave him! He's the nicest, sweetest guy you'll ever meet. And he's not a pervert like you!"

   "Pervert?" Aaron repeated Stephanie's word, surprised. "Flirting with beautiful girls like you is now perverted?"

   "It is if you sleep with them when they already have a boyfriend!" Stephanie lashed back.

   "But ma chère-"

   " _Don't_ call me that!" Stephanie yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

   Stephanie ignored Aaron's constant questions and got her things together. She had a large suitcase with everything besides her guitar in it. Stephanie carried it instead, putting the strap around her while she pulled her suitcase.

   "Stephanie, please. Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

   "Well away from you." Stephanie responded, shutting the door behind her.

   When she was outside, Stephanie spotted a taxi and caught it in time.

   "Where to, ma'am?" The driver asked.

   "To the Seattle Stadium, please." Stephanie told him kindly, adding a smile.

   "Alright, ma'am." He smiled back, starting to drive. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, then the driver cleared his throat.

   "Pardon me, ma'am," He began. "You don't happen to be Stephanie Adalina, do you?"

   "Y-yes, I am," Stephanie answered, stuttering.

   "I thought I recognized you," The driver smiled. "My name is James Font. I was friends with your family when you were little."

   "You were?" Stephanie widened her eyes, shocked.

"Yes, I was," James replied. "You have a baby brother, Danny, yes?"

   "Had." Stephanie murmured, looking down. "I _had_ a normal family. T-they're all dead."

   "Dead?" James asked. "From what?"

   "This might sound crazy, but it's the truth," Stephanie warned. She took a deep breath. "I was walking into my house after school one day, and I remembered we had a family reunion. I just walked into the door and-" Stephanie hiccupped and she realized she was sobbing. She controlled herself, and then continued.

"They were all dead. Aunt Mary, Uncle George, Mom, Dad, Danny... Everyone was dead." Stephanie whispered. "A-a shadow killed them. It was-"

   "Eclipse." James muttered darkly. Stephanie looked up, surprised.

   "H-how do you-"

   "I saw him with my own eyes." James explained, cutting Stephanie off. "He killed my wife."

   "I'm so sorry..." Stephanie murmured.

   "I've wanted so badly to kill him." James said, upset.

   "He's dead now." Stephanie said. "Raven and I killed him."

"Raven...?" James trailed off, obviously confused.

   "After my family died, I ran away. The Teen Titans found me and basically saved my life. Raven's part of the Titans, and she's my best friend. _Closest_ friend." Stephanie explained.

   "You're with the Titans?" James exclaimed, sounding like an over-excited fangirl.

   "Uh, yeah," Stephanie nodded. "They found out what I could do."

"What can you do?"

"I-I have powers..." Stephanie murmured awkwardly.

   "Really?" James asked, smiling. "Try something."

   "Ok," Stephanie said. One of her hands lit up with a small blue circle of power around it. The radio lit blue and Stephanie turned it on. It instantly played _Fall Out Boy_ 's new song, "Irresistible".

   "Wow!" James exclaimed, completely amazed. "What else can you do?"

   "I can fly, teleport, heal myself, lift things with my powers," She explained. "Oh, I've also got telepathy." She added.

   "That's truly amazing," James said, sounding breathless. "Healing powers?"

   "It is," Stephanie agreed. "And I can only use my healing power if I get hurt. Otherwise I can't."

   "Not to change the subject on purpose, but do you mind if I come to your performance tonight?" James asked as he parked the taxi in the stadium's parking lot.

   "Of course," Stephanie nodded, smiling.

"Awesome!" James said, jumpy. "You were my last pick up anyway."

   Stephanie smiled, opening the door. She took out her suitcase and set it next to her, then went back for her guitar. She put the strap around her shoulder and shut the door. Turning around, Stephanie gasped as she saw a shadow with yellow eyes in front of her. She blinked and it was gone.

   "Stephanie?" James asked, coming around the taxi car. Stephanie realized that she must have looked totally freaked, because James wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Are you alright?" James asked, keeping his voice low.

   "Y-yeah," Stephanie nodded, trying to catch her breath. _Just a vision. Just an illusion. Just something my insane mind thought of to scare me._

   "Come on, get inside. I'll get your belongings." He said. Stephanie just nodded, staying close by him.

   Once they were inside the stadium, she saw it completely filled. Stephanie got on stage at once, with her violin only, for that was all she needed for the current song. Stephanie took a deep breath, and then slid the bow across the string.

   _"I think the universe is on my side. Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. Days are good, and that's the way it should be."_ Stephanie sang, playing the correct beat on her violin.

_"You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case. It's like a moon beam brushed across my face. Nights are good, and that's the way it should be."_

   _"You make me sing ooh, la la la. You make a girl go ooh, I'm in love, love,"_ Stephanie started the chorus. _"Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. Cause now I'm shining bright. So bright. Bright, so bright."_

   _"And I see colors in a different way,"_ She started the next part. _"You make what doesn't matter fade to gray. Life is good, and that's the way it should be. You make me sing ooh, la la la. You make a girl go ooh, I'm in love, love. Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. Cause now I'm shining bright. So bright. And I get lost in your eyes."_ Stephanie took a breath before continuing the beautiful song.

   _"Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right! Cause now I'm shining bright. So bright. Bright, so bright. Bright, so bright! And I get lost in your eyes, tonight."_ Stephanie finished, smiling. The whole audience stood up and applauded her, then sat back down. Stephanie quickly tuned her violin to the right notes for the next song.

   " _Do you feel like you're second-hand? Do you feel you're afraid to stand alone? Cut away every safety net. Live your life so you won't regret the road,"_ Stephanie began the song, trying to remember all of the words.

   " _Feels like you're standing there so small. Just the space between the stars. Don't be afraid to risk it all! Cause we are, we are, we are giants_ , _we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are, we are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are,"_ Stephanie went into a violin drop, making the audience smile.

_"Raise your flag, let your voice be heard. Put your heart into every word you say. All your failures' a cornerstone. Build a house with the things you've thrown away."_

_"Feels like you're standing there so small. Just the space between the stars. Don't be afraid to risk it all! Cause we are, we are, we are giants_ , _we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are, we are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are,"_ Once again, Stephanie broke into a large violin drop.

    _"Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. Ahh... Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. Ahh..."_ Stephanie hummed.

   She continued playing the violin for a few more seconds, then stopped. Within a moment or two, Stephanie resumed playing violin while ending the song.

" _Feels like you're standing there so small. Just the space between the stars. Don't be afraid to risk it all! Cause we are we are, we are giants_ , _we are giants, we are giants, we are we are, we are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are we are,"_ Stephanie finished, ending in a beautiful violin slide across the strings. Everyone instantly stood up and clapped for her.

   Stephanie looked over to the side of the stage and saw James, smiling.

   "Hey!" Stephanie called out on the microphone in front of her. Almost instantly, the whole place calmed down. "You guys want me to do another song?"

   "Yeah!" Came the reply from everyone.

   "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you!" Stephanie smiled.

 _"Yeah!"_ They said even louder.

   "Ok! You guys are getting spoiled," Stephanie laughed, then began to tune her violin to the correct song.

    " _Here we are, with our backs against the wall. We've got big city dreams, but we don't move from the asphalt. We run away from our own imagination. But at the same time, we've got this amazing fascination."_ Stephanie started singing.

    " _We've got hopes on the horizon. We can't stop from climbing the mountain. We're sick and tired of keeping silent. We are, we are, we are,"_ Stephanie smiled, getting ready for the chorus.

_"We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. Cause with the smoke in the mirror, I can't see your face. So let's run to the fire escape. Come together, we're gonna come together now."_

_"Who are they with their so called innovations? They hold on, like they found their own salvation. They shy away from the slightest alteration. But at the same time, we've got the same fascinations."_ Stephanie sang.

_"We've got hopes on the horizon. We can't stop from climbing the mountain. We're sick and tired of keeping silent. We are, we are, we are,"_

_"We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. Cause with the smoke in the mirror, I can't see your face. So let's run to the fire escape. Come together, we're gonna come together now."_ Stephanie felt panic as her voice started to give way. She forced it to keep working.

 _"Just let go, it's a free fall. We're almost home, it's a free fall. We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down."_ She sang, remembering the words.

 _"We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. Cause with the smoke in the mirror, I can't see your face. So let's run to the fire escape. Come together, we're gonna come together now."_ Stephanie finished. Everyone clapped louder than last time and smiled.

     "You are all amazing!" Stephanie shouted about their clapping. _And they really are._

_Especially James._

 


	3. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She literally just sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggsdyyTb78w  
> The second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Zq2MgJsR9w

Phoenix

     Stephanie got onto the stage with her guitar, tuning it to fit the right notes. After a while, she began singing to the audience.

   _“I_ _woke up, decided I'd find my way around this town. Foolish girl thought I'd be so lost without him. Adolescence left to wither, I didn't have a choice. It was me or a silly boy, it was me or a silly boy."_

 _"Why do I justify what you did wrong to me?"_ She sung.

   _"You're love drunk, you're blinded. You've lost the ones who love you most. This liar's on fire, melted like wax. A mess it grows. And you're the one that chose him that's just how karma goes!"_ Stephanie continued.

   _"Why do I justify what you did wrong to me?"_

 _"Look at me now. Look at me now. Take a look at what I've become. Don't thank yourself I'm finally someone now. Look at me now. You raised me well I'll give you that. But in my face you surely spat. Would you look at me now?"_ Stephanie sung, feeling as if everyone there loved her.

   " _Why? Oh I... Why do I justify what you did wrong to me? I'm all right. And I'm alive. And I'm just fine without you. Without you."_ Stephanie finished.

       "Who's ready for another song?" Stephanie called out. Everyone shouted in response, obviously wanting more.

     Stephanie quickly adjusted her guitar to match the notes, then begun to sing once again.

    _"You know every part of me. I know every part of you. Tell me a story with an ending that makes me smile. Tell me you'll stand by me longer than just awhile. Your fight is what I'm believing for. My fight is hand in hand with yours. Just a couple of kids who found a voice, who found a choice."_ Stephanie sung, preparing for the chorus.

_"We are, we're the ones with the scars and the stripes. Been here forever too our battle is worth the fight. Not the little kids you knew before. We are broken hearts with the motive to move the world. Doesn't matter your past, all my boys and girls. With the stories tell tied in our hands! Lead the fight on."_

_"Our lives may not be the same. Ourselves found in a single name. A name of hope for those who've lost their way. Just a glance at the moment they'll be okay. Your past makes you so strong. My past shows what I've done wrong. Gotta rise from the ashes and paint this town. Let's paint this town!"_ Stephanie continued, playing the guitar on the right notes.

      _"We are, we're the ones with the scars and the stripes. Been here forever too our battle is worth the fight. Not the little kids you knew before. We are broken hearts with the motive to move the world. Doesn't matter your past, all my boys and girls. With the stories tell tied in our hands! Lead the fight on."_

   _"I'm fire, I'm pain. Been through hell, been through rain. I'm tired, I'm shamed. Can't stop me anyway. I'm driven, regardless! I'm lifting the helpless. My hands are in yours now. Let’s change this world somehow!"_ Stephanie's voice rang out beautifully.

     _"We're the ones with the scars and the stripes forever and ever_ _._ _We are, we're the ones with the scars and the stripes. Been here forever too our battle is worth the fight. Not the little kids you knew before. We are broken hearts with the motive to move the world. Doesn't matter your past, all my boys and girls. With the stories tell tied in our hands! Lead the fight on."_ Stephanie finished, panting and smiling.

     "Thank you all so much!" Stephanie called out. _Sometimes, dreams can be real._

 


	4. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James leaves and Lauren is first seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half of song is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paMzF1lnwGg

Los Angeles

     Stephanie had taken a plane to Los Angeles to perform again. Thankfully, this time, Aaron didn't follow her. Or so she thought.

     When Stephanie got to L.A., she had checked into a hotel and got settled. James had been with her, and he was Stephanie's 'buddy' on the tour. Later that day, she went to the auditorium to perform. She had everything she needed, so she began to sing.

 _"Standing at the back door, she tried to make it fast. One tear hit the hard wood. It fell like broken glass. She said sometimes love slips away, and you just can't get it back. Let's face it."_ Stephanie began, smiling.

_"For one split second, she almost turned around. But that would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud. So she took another step and said I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it."_

_"I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting to wake up one day and find that I've let all these years go by wasted!"_ Stephanie sang.

     Suddenly, something that sounded like a gunshot rang through the air. Instantly, Stephanie stopped playing and stared, horrified. Someone had brought a gun into the place and tried shooting.

     "Stephanie!" James yelled from beside the stage. He ran as fast as the Flash in front of her. He grunted in pain, and just then, Stephanie realized that the shooter tried to shoot her in her chest, but James took it instead. Security guards instantly shot the shooter down, but Stephanie barely took noticed. She bent to James, who lay, bleeding out in front of her.

     "J-James..." Stephanie murmured. Tears flooded her eyes and down onto her friend.

     "I-it's ok, Steph," He tried to smile. "I'll always be with you..." His whole body went limp in Stephanie's arms.

     "James...?" Stephanie asked. "James...! No, no no no! James, come on, wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" She begged. But James made no move, for he was completely gone. Stephanie just held him and sobbed, not caring what the audience thought. Stephanie's show ended up being cancelled.

   Suddenly, a kid from the audience came up on the stage next to Stephanie.

   "Lauren, get back here right now!" The kid's mom called. _Lauren… Sounds familiar… I must be losing it. No way that’s her. I’m just imagining things because James is dead… Plus, she doesn’t even look like that._ Stephanie told herself. The kid, it looked like, was about fourteen years old. She walked over to Stephanie and bent down, facing her.

   "I lost my dad about four years ago, and I cried just as much as you did tonight," Lauren told her. Stephanie stared at her, eyes wide, with tears still pouring out.

   "I miss him a lot," Lauren continued. "But I made it through. You're a strong and powerful Titan, right?" Stephanie nodded, noticing the audience's eerie silence. "If I can get over my father being gone, then perhaps you can get over this dude."

     "I lost a lot more than a father throughout my life," Stephanie murmured. "James was the closest thing to me that felt like family, besides the Titans. I lost nearly everything- even my life- about six years ago. The Titans found me and saved my life, so that's why I'm with them. But when I met James... It felt as if I found everything that I had once lost, but apparently it was just a tease."

     "Not a tease, a memory," Lauren smiled. "Think of your best times, not your worst. Yes, we all have bad memories, but the good ones can, most of the time, conquer the bad ones."

   "Kid, how old are you?" Stephanie asked, surprised at the way Lauren was talking.

   "Nineteen." Lauren answered.

   "Lauren..." Stephanie trailed off. She pushed herself into Lauren's arms, hugging her. "Thank you."

   _Oh, my precious James... I miss you so much._


	5. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets hella heavy and dark. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo9AIaetoiU  
> The second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTnWFT3DvVA

Chicago

     Stephanie had taken a plane to Chicago, where she tried to not break down. James was dead back in L.A., and Stephanie couldn't take it. She wanted someone. She wanted Cyborg or Raven or Starfire... Anyone. Stephanie needed comfort.

     As she was on her way to Chicago, Stephanie fell asleep. She dreamed about crazy things, but she could barely remember them, as they all flashed by fast.

   One thing was about Raven getting arrested and put in jail. Then Cyborg and Stephanie were in Stephanie's room, snuggling each other. But then one really surprised her.

   Aaron had somehow found Stephanie somehow and drugged her... hurt her... did awful things to her... It seemed like Stephanie was dreaming about a _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _episode. But as the dream went on, Stephanie realized that, in her dream, she was fighting for her life. She was barely conscious... barely alive... and Cyborg and Raven risked their powers, abilities, and lives to save Stephanie.

   "Excuse me, miss?" A voice woke her. Stephanie jolted and gasped, panting and, wide-eyed, looked at whoever scared her. It was a nice young man who looked about her age.

   "W-what...?" Stephanie mumbled, still thinking she was dreaming.

   "You were sweating rapidly," He said, sitting next to her. "Are you alright?"

   Still gasping, Stephanie answered, "S-sorta. It was just a stupid dream. Well, stupid _dreams_."

   "But you're ok now?" He asked.

   "Mostly." Stephanie said. "I just haven't been able to sleep for a while. Or at least get a good night's sleep. And I miss my friends back at home."

   "Wait, you're Stephanie, right?" The man suddenly asked.

   "Yep," Stephanie answered, smiling. "I'm on tour, performing weird songs in crazy places that affect my sleep." She laughed.

   "Go ahead and sleep," The man said. "If the plane stops and you're still asleep, I'll wake you," He smiled at her.

   "Thanks," Stephanie smiled back. She tilted her head back and let the heavy darkness swallow her.

 

   Stephanie woke up a few hours later to the man nudging her. She blinked against the blinding light and looked over at the man.

   "Plane's about to stop," He told her. "Thought I should wake you."

   "Uh, yeah, thanks," Stephanie smiled.

   She had checked into a hotel and got a room. Stephanie changed her clothes into black jean shorts, which she hated wearing, but reminded her of her mother. She switched out her shirt for just a plain black one. Stephanie switched out her boots for black tennis shoes.

     A while passed and she was ready to perform one of the songs, " _Choctaw County Affair_ " by Carrie Underwood. Stephanie was in the stadium, tuning her guitar. Finally, she began.

 _"Well, life's been kind of trippy down here in Mississippi since Cassie O'Grady disappeared. And me and Bobby Shaver been in all the newspapers every day for nigh on a year. They say we got tangled in a love triangle. A fatal game of truth or dare."_ Stephanie started to sing.

_"_ _But the truth remains a mystery and now it's ancient history. It's a Choctaw County affair. It's just a Choctaw County affair! Well, people talkin' 'bout it everywhere!"_

_"Well, Cassie O'Grady was no Southern lady despite all the media hype. They all loved to make her out like a sweet little devout, all-American cheerleader type. But her mind was catawampus. She was greedy; she was pompous strutting 'round with her nose in the air."_ Stephanie continued.

_"She was a cold gold-digger. Tickling a hand-trigger. It's a Choctaw County affair. It's just a Choctaw County affair! And now they say she's lying dead somewhere!"_

_"Well, I do not deny I wished Cassie would die when she threatened us with blackmail. She said she had some information that would wreck my reputation and land Bobby back in jail. Now it's best to remember Bobby Shaver's got a temper like a buck-shot grizzly bear."_ She sang.

   _"But there's nobody, there's no witness, so y'all go mind your business. It's a Choctaw County affair. It's just a Choctaw County affair! Oh, you mess with Bobby and you better beware! Yeah yeah yeah. Hey, yeah!"_

 _"Well, the press went wild on the day of the trial when they put us on the witness stand. They thought we'd turn on each other, but soon they all discovered we were live-or-die, hand in hand. And that fancy D.A. from down Jackson way said he'd see us in the electric chair, ha!"_ Stephanie smiled.

 _"But the foreman of the jury told me, 'Honey, don't you worry, it's a Choctaw county affair.' Yeah. Yeah, it's just a Choctaw County affair! Yeah! How would you know cause you weren't there? It's just a Choctaw County affair. Mmm, yeah, yeah!"_ Stephanie finished, feeling proud.

       "Alright, this last song is a dedication to my family," Stephanie announced. "I-I lost them all years ago. We had a family reunion, but a... someone killed them." She was careful not to mention Eclipse, thinking that the audience would assume that Stephanie was crazy. She cleared her throat and began strumming her guitar.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_ Stephanie began.

_"_ _Said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone. Faded into the setting sun, slipped away. But I won’t cry cause I know I’ll never be lonely. For you are the stars to me. You are the light I follow!"_

_"I will see you again, whoa! This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh. 'Til I see you again!"_ Stephanie sang.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_ Stephanie kept singing, thinking about her family.

   _"_ _I can hear those echoes in the wind at night calling me back in time, back to you in a place far away where the water meets the sky. The thought of it makes me smile. You are my tomorrow!"_

 _"I will see you again, whoa! This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh. 'Til I see you again!"_ Stephanie continued, remembering her family with each passing line she sang.

_"Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking. But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know..."_

_"I will see you again, whoa. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah!"_ Stephanie sang, trying successfully to hit the correct notes.

_"I will see you again, whoa! This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh. 'Til I see you again!"_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_ She continued.

_"_ _'_ _Til I see you again.’Til I see you again, whoa! 'Til I see you again."_

_"Said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone..."_ Stephanie finished, panting and smiling, a few tears flowing out of her eyes.

     "Thank you everyone!" Stephanie called, making her way backstage.

     "You did amazing out there, Steph!" A man with a headset praised.

     "Thanks," Stephanie smiled. She tried stifling a yawn, and the man must've realized, because he smiled brightly.

     "Oh, I know those performances can be exhausting," The man said. "Go ahead and go to your hotel. Chicago was your last stop, right?"

     "Sadly, yeah," Stephanie told him. "I honestly couldn't afford going anywhere else, but I also don't like being away from my actual home for too long."

     "I see," The man said.

     "Well, I gotta go," Stephanie told him, smiling softly. "Y'know, you remind me of someone special to me. That's a good thing to think about." With that, Stephanie went to the hotel and in her room.

 

     Stephanie had finished singing the songs _See You Again_ and _Choctaw County Affair_ by _Carrie Underwood_ AKA Queen of Country. She had gone back to her hotel room, feeling tired after the long day. Getting into the bed, Stephanie was almost asleep, but the sound of the door opening made her jump. She sat up and, to her surprise, saw Aaron.

     "Aaron?" Stephanie asked. "What are you doing h-Ah!" Stephanie realized that Aaron had stabbed her with something in her neck. She instantly felt lightheaded and things became blurry. Stephanie tried to fight the darkness that threatened her, but to no avail.

 

     Stephanie woke with pain in her side, legs, and head. She groaned as her eyes opened slowly. Suddenly, Stephanie noticed Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. Nervous, she tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her body was tied down to the bed.

     "Aaron!" Stephanie yelled. "Help me. Please!" She begged. Aaron didn't say one word. Instead, he got up and walked to Stephanie.

     "Stop yelling." Aaron murmured. He held something up and Stephanie realized that Aaron used the shot to drug her.

     "Aaron, please," Stephanie begged again, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Don't do this!"

     "I will." Was the last thing that Aaron said before sticking the needle in Stephanie's neck. Dizziness took over her vision and head, making her feel lightheaded.

   "A-Aaron..." Stephanie murmured. "Please..." The last thing Stephanie remembered was Aaron getting undressed completely.

 

     Stephanie woke once more to the unusual sound of complete and utter silence. Moving a bit, she realized that she could get out of the bed. Suddenly, Stephanie fell when she tried to stand up. Glancing around, Stephanie noticed that everything was blurry and in slow-motion.

     Stephanie tried getting up while holding onto the bed, completely freaked out. She tried walking and, thankfully, she could walk a little bit. Stephanie made it to the door of her hotel room, and then realized that there were stairs. Carefully, she went down, luckily not tripping and falling.

     Finally, Stephanie made it outside where it was pitch black except for the few cars going down the road. She tried walking, but her stomach exploded in pain as she reached the side of the road. Scared, Stephanie touched where it hurt, only to find out that it wasn't her stomach.

     It was her 'womanly area', as Stephanie calls it.

     A thought suddenly came into Stephanie's mind. Aaron flirted with her from the first day they met. He was obviously in love with her. And he did kiss her and act like...

     _No,_ Stephanie thought. _He couldn't have done that to me. But what if he really did? It hurts so bad..._

     Stephanie groaned in pain. Her head, arms, legs, sides, and stomach were all hurting. Stephanie suddenly tripped over something, making her fall down on the side of the road where no cars were.

     "Somebody!" Stephanie tried to yell, but her voice cracked. "Anybody. Please, help me!"

       Pain overwhelmed her as Stephanie lay there on the side of the road. She held onto her stomach, terrified. Stephanie tried to remember what happened before she woke up. And just like that, it all came back to her.

     Aaron had drugged her and gotten undressed after she blacked out.

     "He really did it." Stephanie murmured, realizing now that Aaron was not a flirty friend. "H-he raped me..." Tears flew out of Stephanie's eyes as she sobbed quietly.

     Aaron had hurt Stephanie physically and emotionally. He wasn't someone people could trust. Stephanie hated him. He raped her, for God's sake!

     Suddenly, Stephanie felt something on the top of her leg. Scared, she slowly moved her hand onto her leg to see if there was anything there. Her eyes widened.

     There was blood. Plenty of it.

     Stephanie was horrified by this point. She felt around her whole body to see if there was any more blood. Thankfully, there wasn't. Stephanie sighed with relief, but it only sapped more of her remaining strength.

       There were suddenly sharp pains all over her body. Stephanie grunted, widening her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to pay too much attention to the pain consuming her. Sadly, the pain would not stop pouring into her.

       Just then, Stephanie felt dizzy and lightheaded. Whatever drugs Aaron forced into her, they were kicking in. Stephanie then came up with an idea. She quickly reached into her short jeans pocket and pulled out her Titan communicator. Flipping it open, Stephanie watched the screen as it flickered with static. Finally, the screen showed a familiar face.

     "It's three in the mornin', Steph." Cyborg yawned. He looked at the screen after yawning and widened his eyes when he noticed how bad Stephanie looked. "Steph?"

     "Cy-Cyborg," Stephanie rasped, shaking from the effort it took her to talk. "I'm in Chicago... Accident happened. P-please get here. Whole team. Now. Please..." Stephanie begged.

     "Hold tight, babe," Cyborg told her. "I'm on my way with the Titans." With that, he hung up. Stephanie shut the communicator and, with the rest of her strength, put it back in her pocket.

      Stephanie lay there, panting from the pain. Everything hurt. Tears flooded out of her eyes as the thought of Aaron ran over and over in her head. _He hurt me,_ Stephanie said in her mind. _Aaron... raped me..._

     Stephanie began sobbing again, not sure what else to do. She cried and cried and cried until she blacked out, scared of her future.

 

       Stephanie woke up, feeling very weak. She noticed that there were people around her, scared. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her leg. Terrified and thinking that it was Aaron, Stephanie attempted to kick whoever touched her.

       "Hey, hey, hey!" A voice said. "Calm down, Steph. It's just us."

       "R-Rae...?" Stephanie barely murmured.

       "It's alright, Steph," Raven whispered, grabbing and holding Stephanie's hand. Raven was on her knees beside Stephanie.

     "Be careful..." Stephanie hardly spoke.

     "From what?" Raven asked. Stephanie tried to say, but her voice gave out. Instantly, Raven's hand glowed with a light blue aura, trying to heal Stephanie. Luckily, it gave Stephanie enough energy to speak.

     "H-he hurt me..." Stephanie whispered, feeling tears build up. "He'll try to... hurt you guys, too. You have to l-leave before... before he comes back."

     "Who?" Raven asked. When Stephanie didn't answer, Raven repeated it louder. "Who?"

     "Aaron." Stephanie hated that name. She hated him. She never wanted to hear from him again.

     "Aaron?" Raven asked. Stephanie nodded, not trusting her voice. "What did he do?" Raven whispered. Stephanie was afraid to answer, but she knew that she had no other choice.

     "Aaron, he..." Stephanie tried hard not to start sobbing, but failed. Energy and strength poured out of her through tears. "H-he drugged me... and he-" Stephanie broke off, sobbing even more. She felt Raven pull her onto her lap bridal style and hold her.

     "It's ok," Raven murmured, softly stroking Stephanie's hair. "You don't have to say anything yet."

     Stephanie wanted to speak, though. So she continued. "I-I passed out twice. The first time that I p-passed out, Aaron was... getting undressed." Stephanie said. "H-he raped me, Raven," Stephanie cried. "I'm bleeding. I felt it earlier. I think it's from Aaron and what he did to me..." Stephanie looked up at Raven just to see her eyes wide with horror. Glancing at the rest of the team, she saw the same expressions on their faces as well.

     "Cyborg..." Stephanie mumbled. "Please, don't be mad..."

     "Mad?" Cyborg asked in disbelief. "Steph, I ain't mad. I'm scared for you. Ya got hurt badly. The person I'm mad at is Aaron."

     "And you're bleeding," Raven said. "Uh, a lot. Do you feel dizzy, sick, or lightheaded?"

     "A little dizzy." Stephanie answered. Suddenly, she started to shake and twitch uncontrollably. "Rae, I'm scared..."

     Stephanie felt Raven grab her hand. "It's alright. I'm scared, too." Stephanie suddenly heard something out in the trees. She pushed herself up against Raven, terrified. The Titans had automatically faced the trees, ready to attack. Raven's eyes turned white, but she stayed where she was. Pain instantly went through Stephanie's stomach, making her grunt while holding it.

     "It hurts...!" Stephanie whimpered.

     Just then, the bushes and trees rattled even more, and someone popped out.

     It was Aaron.

     Stephanie looked closer, trying to focus over the drugs. She realized that Aaron was holding something. Her eyes widened.

     "No!" Stephanie shouted, extending an arm and putting a force field up. It took away much of Stephanie's energy. The tour already left her tired, so it didn't help that she was drugged and hurt by Aaron. _It's a_ Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _episode, I swear._ Stephanie thought.

     "Steph, stop." Raven whispered to her. "You're too badly hurt."

     "Rae, I feel dizzy," Stephanie murmured, noticing her vision falter.

     "I know," Raven responded, holding Stephanie closer and tighter. "It'll be alright, I promise."

     "He's g-got a gun..." Stephanie murmured. Suddenly, Stephanie realized that her senses were fading. She could barely hear or see anything. "Rae..." Stephanie tried yelling, but couldn't.

     "Steph?" Raven asked. "Stephanie?"

     "Steph?" A new but familiar voice rang out. _Cyborg,_ Stephanie realized. Suddenly, she noticed that Cyborg was... crying.

     "Don't leave me..." Cyborg murmured, tears slowly dripping down his face. Stephanie wanted to reply, but Aaron shot a bullet through Stephanie's force field, making it shatter and fall. It sounded like glass breaking as it shattered Stephanie's ears. Tears showered Stephanie's face as the pain overwhelmed her. She couldn't take any more pain, so she let herself pass out.

 

     Stephanie barely opened her eyes, scared of what she might see. Surprisingly, when she looked around, the Titans seemed alright.

     "Guys..." Stephanie mumbled.

     "Steph?" A voice asked, sounding as if they were sobbing.

     "Cyborg?" Stephanie asked.

     "Stephanie..." Cyborg smiled, tears washing down his face.

       "Oh, thank Azar," Raven sighed, closing her eyes in relief. Stephanie realized that Cyborg and Raven were on their knees on either side of her. The rest of the Titans were standing, watching.

       Rain was pouring down on Stephanie's face, even though she tried to ignore it.

       "Steph," Raven asked as thunder crackled through the sky. "Steph, you there?"

       "What happened?" Stephanie asked.

       Raven stared at her, wide-eyed, for a moment before responding. "Stephanie, we lost you for a minute. We- Cyborg and I used most of our power to save you. You died, Steph."

     Stephanie didn't know what to say. Cyborg had his head down, facing the ground, crying. Raven kept staring at Stephanie, her eyes full of concern.

     "Guys..." Stephanie looked at her friends. "Where's Aaron?"

     Raven looked at her, and then spoke, sounding protective. "He's over there." She pointed on the other side of the road on the ground, where Aaron lay, unmoving.

   "Is... Is he...?" Stephanie trailed off.

     "Yeah, he's dead." Raven answered. "He killed himself after seeing you basically dead. He couldn't live in a world without you. His words, not mine. Now, is there a certain reason why you care about someone who almost killed you?" Raven asked, serious.

     "I knew he was better than that." Stephanie murmured. "H-he had potential, but he never showed it."

   "Whatever," Raven shrugged. "Point is, you're fine, right?"

     "I-I really don't know..." Stephanie whispered. "I just wanna g-go home."

     Raven nodded and carried Stephanie to the T-Car bridal style.

     In Cyborg's lovely car, everyone was squeezed in. Cyborg drove, of course, Robin was next to him in the front, and the rest of the team was in the back. Beast Boy and Raven sat squished up against each other, with Stephanie next to Raven. Starfire was next to Stephanie, helping her not flop over.

     Stephanie felt terrible. The drugs still hit her hard, but they were slowly losing their effect. Every now and then, Raven or Starfire would nudge Stephanie to try and keep her awake, despite her exhaustion.

     Finally, after what seemed like days, the Titans finally arrived at Jump City. Once the Titans got in the tower, they instantly took Stephanie to the medical room and turned everything on.

     Starfire helped Stephanie over to one of the beds. When Stephanie was settled, everyone looked at her.

     "What?" Stephanie asked, disliking all of their stares.

     "You don't look good." Raven commented.

     "Huh?" Stephanie looked at her, confused.

     "Your face went white like a ghost," Raven murmured.

     "Guys, I was drugged and..." Stephanie trailed off. "Other things. Of course my face would turn white." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I-I can't stop thinking about it..."

     Everyone stared at Stephanie, concerned. Finally, Robin cleared his throat.

     "Until Stephanie is strong and healed again, two Titans will stay here with her and guard her. Just in case." Robin ordered.

   "I'm staying." Raven said almost instantly.

   "I'm stayin', too." Cyborg told the team. Robin nodded, an understanding look on his face.

     Cyborg and Raven turned, facing Stephanie, as the other Titans left. Then Raven glanced at Cyborg with a _look_ that Stephanie recognized. Cyborg left the room as Raven sat on a small stool next to the med room bed.

   "Steph," Raven whispered. "Listen, ok?" Stephanie nodded. "When Aaron... did that, he did more than hurt you, didn't he?" She asked. Surprised, Stephanie nodded again, nervous.

     "Take these," Raven grabbed a small bottle and took two small pills out.

     "What are they for?" Stephanie asked as Raven handed her the pills.

     "You know." Raven murmured.

     "I-I don't-"

     "Stephanie, for the love of Azarath!" Raven exclaimed, frustrated. "They're birth control pills, alright? Aaron did more than drug and hurt you. There's a chance he can get you pregnant." Stephanie's eyes widened.

     "I don't want that," Stephanie barely whispered. "A-at least, not yet."

     "Then take those," Raven said, pointing to the pills. "They'll help." Stephanie looked at the pills, doubtful. Raven handed her a water bottle. Stephanie quickly took the pills.

     "I'm back, y'all." Cyborg walked into the room.

     "D-did you hear us?" Stephanie asked, suddenly nervous and a bit embarrassed. Before Cyborg could answer, Raven stood up.

     "I gotta go," She mumbled, giving Cyborg another look.

     "Yeah, I heard." Cyborg said to Stephanie once Raven was gone. "Raven n' I talked to each other earlier. She told me that you needed to take the pills. I walked out so you didn't feel so awkward. Even though I sorta stayed by the door and every now and then I'd catch somethin' y'all would say."

     Stephanie's face felt hot as she tried to look away to hide her face. Cyborg must've realized, because he smiled. That soft, sweet, caring smile.

     "Steph, I hate that the Aaron guy hurt you. Ya died, babe." Cyborg said, his smile gone. Suddenly, Stephanie's vision became blurry. Tears escaped her eyes as she remembered the graphic details from what had happened.

     "I'm sorry!" Stephanie yelled, flinging herself in Cyborg's arms.

     "Shhh... It's ok, baby," Cyborg murmured, stroking her hair as he held her. "It's ok. He won't ever hurt you again."

   "I-if I d-didn't ha-have you guys," Stephanie sniffed. "I w-would've ki-killed myself..."

     "Don't ever say that Stephanie!" Cyborg yelled. "You have your whole life, babe! Don't ever- _ever_ \- say you wanna die again. I love you, Stephanie! The whole dang team loves you. Stop with negativity, please." Cyborg begged. Stephanie sniffed again and stared up at him. Cyborg sighed and lowered his voice. "You ain't talkin' 'bout the whole team when you say 'you guys' and you know it."

     "Y-you're right, I don't." Stephanie murmured. "You and Raven... You two are... Look, Robin and I obviously aren't close, and Starfire doesn't usually hang around me. Neither does Beast Boy. You're my boyfriend and Raven's my best friend. What else do you expect?"

     "Raven's quiet and she likes to be alone," Cyborg murmured. "Yet her bond is stronger with just one of us than the rest of the team combined. You're like Raven's complete opposite, even though you're still a bit shy," Cyborg smiled and Stephanie laughed softly.

     "I-I know that I'll probably need to... in-increase my bonds with the team, but-" Stephanie stopped. "No, there are no 'buts'. I just gotta interact more with y'all."

     "You said y'all?" Cyborg asked, surprised.

     "Guess I picked it up from you," Stephanie smiled again. "But I do need to talk with the Titans more. I-" Stephanie grunted with pain as she held her stomach. "It hurts!"

     "It's ok," Cyborg whispered, holding her. Even though Cyborg was comforting her, every movement Stephanie made at all hurt her. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling sick.

     "C-Cy..." Stephanie murmured. "I f-feel sick..."

     "Just lay down, babe," Cyborg told her, helping her lay back onto the pillow. Stephanie had one hand on her stomach, groaning in pain. Cyborg had left the room, leaving Stephanie alone. She coughed, feeling weak. Cyborg came running back into the room with a trash can. Stephanie glanced at him, then, with Cyborg's help, sat up. She leaned forward and started to vomit in the can.

   "I-I just puked out those pills, huh?" Stephanie asked.

   "I think ya did." Cyborg looked around for the bottle.

     "Raven took them with her," Stephanie rasped, her throat burning. Cyborg nodded.

     "I'll go get her." Cyborg said, running to find the empath. Stephanie sat leaned over, facing the trash can. Tears slid down her face as she thought of everything that happened to her. She tried hard not to sob, but it took energy out of her to keep her sobs back, so she let them free.

     Suddenly, Stephanie felt arms wrap around her. Scared, she tried to pull them off until she realized who it was. She looked up and saw Raven.

     "Steph, it's fine," Raven whispered. "It's all over, I promise."

     "I feel like I'm in a _Law & Order _episode." Stephanie mumbled, lying back down.

     "Except this is real life," Raven told her. "And not a reality TV show."

     "That's why I'm so scared." Stephanie murmured. "I've seen what happens on those shows."

     "Like what?" Raven asked. When Stephanie just looked at her, she added, "I've never watched those shows before, and I myself have never been in this kind of situation."

     "What about Arella and Trigon?" Stephanie asked.

     "For one, Arella was awake when it happened." Raven explained. "And Trigon disguised himself as a human man so he could... do things to my mother." Raven's eyes lowered as she remembered. "This Aaron guy could've killed you. Unlike my parents, Aaron drugged _and_ raped you."

     Stephanie nodded, and then went wide-eyed. "W-where's that coming from?" She asked, looking on the bed. Raven followed her gaze and had the same look as Stephanie. In the middle of the bed, there was blood.

   "Steph!" Raven gasped, her eyes wide. "You're-you're bleeding again!" Raven grabbed a few towels from nearby and put it over the pool of blood. Stephanie noticed that Raven stopped and looked at her, and there was something in her eyes that told Stephanie that something bad was happening.

     "Stephanie," Raven began. "Do you feel any pain right here?" She pushed lightly with two fingers on Stephanie's stomach.

     "N-no," Stephanie answered, scared.

     "Here?" Raven asked again, pushing carefully on Stephanie's gut.

     "Ow!" Stephanie yelled, flinging herself up. "Yeah, Rae, that hurts!"

     "We've got a major problem." Raven said.

     "What is it?" Stephanie asked, shaking.

     Raven stayed quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "Steph, the reason you're bleeding is because Aaron practically damaged you."

     "What does that mean...?" Stephanie asked slowly, terrified of the answer.

     "It means when he raped you, he... well..." Raven paused. "He damaged you on the inside. I hate to tell you this, but you're probably gonna have to go in for surgery so they can fix it."

     "W-when...?" Stephanie asked, feeling her voice crack.

     "Now," Raven answered. "Steph, every second you waste, your body is falling apart."

     "T-then I gotta go..." Stephanie said, getting off of the bed. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded and started to fall forward. Raven quickly caught her.

     "You can't go by yourself." Raven told her. "I'll take you."

 

     A while passed before Stephanie was put in a surgery room. Raven promised to call Cyborg there and both Titans would wait for her.

     Meanwhile, Stephanie was a nervous wreck. The surgeons had put her on laughing gas. She ended up feeling tired and woozy and, within a few heartbeats, she blacked out.

     Raven and Cyborg were in the waiting room, just sitting there. Raven was trying to read one of her books, but she couldn't focus. She thought about meditating, but she realized that she and Cyborg weren't the only ones there.

     "You ok?" Cyborg whispered to Raven. Her head was in the book, but concentration was the last thing on her mind.

     "Do I look like I'm ok?" Raven asked, keeping her voice low.

     "Well, no," Cyborg said. "But you seem worried.”

     "'Worried' doesn't even begin to explain it." Raven said, not taking her head out of the book. Cyborg took her book out of her hands, revealing her face. He was shocked to see that Raven was crying.

     Raven looked at Cyborg, her eyes begging him not to say anything. A few tears strolled down her face. Cyborg pulled her into a comforting hug. Raven didn't like hugs, but she didn't fight back. She just let him hold her.

     "I'm scared." Raven barely whispered.

     "I know. I am, too," Cyborg told her.

     "What if she dies in there?" Raven asked. "S-she kept telling me about the shows she watches and how after people get... you know, their lives are messed up. Sometimes they die."

     "But most don't, right?" Cyborg asked. Raven stayed quiet.

     "Is anyone here for Stephanie Adalina?" A male doctor came into the room.

     "Us," Raven responded, standing up with Cyborg, any sign of crying gone.

     "Well, it says here that she is in better condition than earlier, but she's not fully healed. However, she is stable." The doctor said, looking at his clipboard. He then glanced at Raven. "Is there anywhere we can talk?"

   Surprised, Raven answered, "Sure," and followed him into an empty hallway.

     "What exactly happened?" The kind doctor asked Raven. She stared at him for a moment before replying.

     "Stephanie... was on a tour." Raven began. "There was this guy she met there. He kept flirting with her and kissing her; even though she told him countless times that she has a boyfriend. They, uh..." Raven trailed off. The doctor just waited for her to continue.

     "S-she was raped," Raven said. "And drugged. Stephanie was also, um, bleeding. Y'know, in that area." Raven finished awkwardly.

     "Uh, yeah, we noticed." The doctor commented. "We took care of it, don't worry. Anyway, she'll at least have to stay here for a day longer until we know for sure that everything's alright."

     "Yeah, ok," Raven nodded. Thinking quickly, she added, "Um, it _is_ fine if Cyborg and I stay here with her, right?"

     "Of course," The doctor said. "But if she's asleep, don't wake her. She seemed exhausted when you came in with her."

     "She was." Raven said. Both of them returned to the waiting room, where Cyborg was standing and waiting for them.

     "What'd he say?" Cyborg asked.

     "We can see Stephanie if she's awake." Raven told him as they both followed the doctor.

     "Down this hallway, third door on your left." The doctor told them, and then left. Raven and Cyborg started walking toward the door, only for Raven to grunt in pain. She leaned against the wall, sliding down as her arms wrapped around her stomach and her eyes shut.

     "Rae!" Cyborg exclaimed, falling on his knees to see if she was alright.

     "I-I'm fine," Raven said with clenched teeth. "Must have stomach pains, or something. That's all."

     "It's more than that," Cyborg said. "This has happened before, remember?"

     "What?" Raven asked, confused.

     "When you and BB got caught in some ball-shaped object and almost drowned." Cyborg explained. "Ya felt Steph's pain then, right?"

     "Yeah, but I didn't know it at the time." Raven nodded. "And when we went to rescue Stephanie from Terra. Steph was hurting and I felt her pain. And..." Raven trailed off as she seemed to realize.

     "Rave?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

     "Stephanie's in pain right now," Raven told him. "The stomach pains aren't mine. It's Stephanie's."

     "Here, c'mon," Cyborg murmured, standing up. He held his hand out to her, and Raven grabbed it.

     "Ya got it?" Cyborg asked once Raven stood.

   "Yeah, I'm fine." Raven said. "Let's just go."

     The two Titans walked into Stephanie's room and saw that Stephanie was awake.

     "Hey," Stephanie murmured, smiling weakly. Her hair was sprawled out around her and it wasn't in a ponytail.

     "Steph," Raven said, staring at her. "Are you ok?"

     "Somewhat," Stephanie said in a low voice. "The doctors or whatever got the drugs out of me. It was literally linked with my blood. Bleeding also stopped," She added.

     "What's wrong with your stomach?" Raven asked. Stephanie stared at her for a few heartbeats, and then sighed.

     "Look, Aaron did more than drug and rape me. He stabbed me in the stomach with something. The doctors said I was too numb and already in enough pain, so I couldn't have felt it."

   "You shouldn't have gone." Raven murmured, crossing her arms.

     "Shouldn't have gone?" Stephanie echoed, confused.

     "You shoudn't have left the city, Steph." Raven told her. "Or you could've taken someone with you."

     "Rae, I couldn't have known..." Stephanie trailed off as she stared at Raven. "You're right, Rave. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

     "Steph-"

     "Raven, please," Stephanie interrupted her friend. "You said it yourself. All I'm saying is that I shouldn't have... moved so fast."

     "Stop blamin' yourselves!" Cyborg told them. "I've had enough of it."

     "Sorry." Stephanie murmured.

     "Just don't blame yourself."

     "Alright." Stephanie nodded.

     "You feeling ok, Steph?" Raven asked.

     "Oh, I don't know, Raven. I was drugged, sexually assaulted, what's more?" Stephanie snapped. Then she sighed. "Sorry I yelled. I'm just scared..." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

       "Have the doctors given you any certain medication?" Raven asked. Surprised, Stephanie shook her head.

     "I'll be back, then," Raven said, leaving the room. Cyborg walked up to Stephanie, pulled up a chair, and then sat.

     "You're gonna have to stop pretendin' you're invincible." Cyborg told Stephanie.

     "Yeah, I know. I'm just scared that if I become too weak, I might pass out or..." She trailed off, glancing at Cyborg.

       "I know what'cha wanna say, but don't even think about saying it." Cyborg told her. "I lost you once; I'm not losing you again."

       "I won't." Stephanie promised. Suddenly, she paused and looked at her boyfriend. "Cy, can Aaron legally do that?"

     "Do what?"

     "Rape me..."

     "Steph, rape itself is illegal." Cyborg told her.

     "No, like, am I underage?"

     "You're nineteen, Steph. For it to be underage rape, you gotta be seventeen or younger, because when you're eighteen-"

     "You're automatically an adult." Stephanie finished for him.

     "Yeah." Cyborg nodded.

       "So even if he was still alive, his charges would be lower because I'm an adult." Stephanie murmured.

       "Steph, listen to me," Cyborg said, holding her hand. "Aaron is dead now. He can't hurt you anymore, I promise."

       The door slowly opened as Raven came in. She shut the door while glancing at Stephanie. She walked over to Stephanie, asking Cyborg to move for a minute. Raven bent down, whispering something into Stephanie's ear.

     "A nurse said that she'll bring you some pills," Raven whispered. "But something was off about her. I have a bad feeling." She added.

     "Stephanie Adalina?" The female nurse came in. Stephanie nodded, feeling suddenly nervous. "Here's your medication. Now, your friends need to leave." She added.

     "No." Stephanie objected.

   "We aren't leaving." Raven said at the same time.

     "I'm sorry, you must." Suddenly, the nurse flung something out of her pocket and aimed it at Cyborg. A large shock when through his body, making him unconscious. Raven stared at the nurse, wide-eyed. The nurse had a taser in her hand.

     "Rae!" Stephanie yelled.

     "Don't take those pills!" Raven shouted back, staring angrily at the nurse, her powers activated. Quickly, she shot at the nurse, knocking her back. Sadly, the nurse got up fast and shocked Raven with the taser.

     Raven grunted, falling to the floor in pain. She tried to look up at Stephanie, but dizziness overwhelmed her, making her fall unconscious.

     Meanwhile, Stephanie stared at the nurse in horror. The nurse, in turn, stared right back.

     "Take your medication, or I'll make you." The nurse threatened. The taser activated, and advanced towards Stephanie. Fear consumed Stephanie, and she couldn't move.

     Raven suddenly jumped up and grabbed the nurse's arms, trying to take away the weapon. Both girls struggled as they tried to make the other one back off. Finally, Raven swung her arm around and hit the taser out of the nurse's hand.

     Raven picked it up quickly, then turned and shocked the nurse with it, making her fall unconscious. Panting, Raven looked at Stephanie.

   "Did you take them?" Raven asked.

   "N-no, they're on the bed, right there." Stephanie said, pointing to the three white pills next to her.

   Raven picked one up and examined it carefully. "I've seen these before. They can kill people."

   "Raven..." Stephanie whispered, shaking. "I-I wanna go home, please."

   "Al... Alright." Raven nodded. "I'll get Cyborg." She bent down to Cyborg to see if he was alright, and thankfully, he was waking up.

   "What happened...?" Cyborg asked.

   "You got tased." Stephanie answered. "So did Raven."

   "It's ok," Raven assured as she helped Cyborg stand up. "Went unconscious for a few seconds. I'm fine, though." Raven said.

   "I wanna get out of here. Please." Stephanie begged again, changing the subject.

   "Let's go." Raven said.

     The three Titans had told the people in the office that they were leaving, and that there was an evil unconscious nurse back in Stephanie's hospital room. The doctors let the Titans go home.

     "Well, we made it." Cyborg commented once they were outside.

   "Thank Azar for that." Raven mumbled.

   "Guys..." Stephanie murmured, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I feel sick."

   "Let's go home, then," Cyborg said, getting in the T-Car. Raven and Stephanie were in the back while Cyborg drove.

   "Hey, it's alright," Raven whispered, holding Stephanie. Stephanie was leaning on Raven's shoulder, trying not to pass out. Raven had put an arm around Stephanie to try and support her.

     As the drive home dragged on, exhaustion overwhelmed Stephanie, making her want to sleep.

   "Rae, I can't stay... a-awake anymore."

   "If you sleep," Raven began. "Your body will relax too much, and there is a larger chance of your body giving out and dying. But then again, if you don't sleep, your body will use the rest of your energy to help you stay awake, meaning that it will still hurt you."

   "So sleeping will kill me?" Stephanie asked, scared.

   "Yes and no." Raven answered. "Your body will try to restore itself using the rest of your energy. Not a good thing. So it's best for you to try and stay awake as long as you can. It'll take longer to use the energy."

     "So if I sleep, I'm dead. If I don't, I'm slowly dying." Stephanie murmured.

     "We'll get home." Raven promised, holding Stephanie closer. A few minutes passed and the three made it back home, but with some complications.

   "Rae..." Stephanie mumbled when the Titans were at the tower. She was breathing in small gasps.

   "C'mon," Cyborg murmured. Raven got out of the car, then went and held Stephanie. She carried her blue-eyed friend over to Cyborg. Carefully, Cyborg took Stephanie in his arms. Running fast, Raven and Cyborg finally made it to the medical room, where they set everything up for Stephanie. Cyborg put his girlfriend down on one of the beds.

   "I-I think I'm hallucinating..." Stephanie told them. "There are weird things everywhere." Suddenly, her breath came in gasps.

   "Hold on!" Cyborg said.

   "Stephanie, focus on sleeping." Raven ordered.

   "B-but you said sleep-"

   "We'll help you," Raven interrupted. "But we can't unless you sleep. Now."

   Stephanie didn't respond. Instead, she focused herself on better things than getting drugged, raped, and almost killed.

 

   Stephanie woke up a while later and felt sore all over her body. She barely opened her eyes when she saw Raven next to her.

   "Steph!" Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

   "A-am I ok...?" Stephanie asked, her voice barely a whisper.

   "You're fine." Cyborg answered, walking over to her and smiling.

   Raven put her hands around Stephanie and held her comfortingly. "It's all over," She murmured. "I promise you, Steph. It's all over."

 


End file.
